parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 11
Transcripts *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: To infinity and beyond! *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, uh, oh, Pizza Planet? *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Pizza Planet? Oh, cool! *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Go wash your hands, and I'll get Boo ready. *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Can I bring some characters? *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: You can bring one character. *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Just one? *Timmy Turner/Woody: One character? Will Jamie pick me? "Don't count on it"? Ohh! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: (Humming) *Timmy Turner/Woody: Jimmy! Oh, Jimmy Neutron! Jimmy Neutron! Jimmy Neutron, thank goodness! We've got trouble! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Trouble? Where? *Timmy Turner/Woody: Down there. Just down there. A helpless toy! It's-- It's trapped, Jimmy! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Then we've no time to lose. *Maximus/R.C.: (Horse Sound Effect) *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: I don't see anything. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Uh, he's there. Just-- Just keep looking. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: What kind of toy-- *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: (Gasps) *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Jimmy! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Jimmy! *Sparky/Slinky Dog: I don't see him in the driveway. *SpongeBob/Rex: Did you see what happened? *Sparky/Slinky Dog: I think he bounced into Snotty's yard! *SpongeBob/Rex: Ohh! Buzz! *Maximus/R.C.: (Horse Sound Effect) *SpongeBob/Rex: Hey, everyone! Maximus's trying to say something. What is it, boy? *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: He's saying that this was no accident. *SpongeBob/Rex: Huh? *Tootie/Bo Peep: What do you mean? *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: I mean Humpty-Dumpty was pushed. *Sparky/Slinky Dog: No! *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: By Timmy! *SpongeBob/Rex: What? *Tootie/Bo Peep: What? *Timmy Turner/Woody: Wait a minute. You-- You don't think I meant to knock Jimmy out the window, do you? Smart Boy? *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: That's Dexter the Smart Boy to you, you back-stabbin' murderer! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Now, it was an accident, guys. Come on. Now, you-- you gotta believe me. *Sparky/Slinky Dog: We believe ya, Woody. Right, SpongeBob? *SpongeBob/Rex: Well, ye-- n-- I don't like confrontations. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: Where is your honor, dirt bag? You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to-- Hey! *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: You couldn't handle Jimmy cuttin' in on your playtime, could you, Timmy? Didn't wanna face the fact that Jimmy just might be Jamie's new favorite character. So you got rid of him. Well, what if Jamie starts playing with me more, Timmy, huh? You're gonna knock me out of the window too? *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: I don't think we should give him the chance. *(Images of jorgen and fairies arrest timmy.png) *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: There he is, men. Frag him! *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Let's string him up by his pull string! *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: I've got dibs on his hat! *Tootie/Bo Peep: Would you boys stop it? *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Tackle him! *Timmy Turner/Woody: No, no, no! W-W-Wait! *Tootie/Bo Peep: Boys, stop it! *Timmy Turner/Woody: I can explain everything. *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Okay, Mom, be right down. I've gotta get Jimmy. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: Retreat! *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Mom, do you know where Jimmy is? *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: No, I haven't seen him. *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Psst! *(Images of Roo draw a hangman noose.png) *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Jamie, I'm heading out the door! *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: But, Mom, I can't find him! *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Honey, just grab some other character. Now, come on. *Jamie Bennett/Andy Davis: Okay. I couldn't find my Jimmy. I know I left him right there. *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Honey, I'm sure he's around. You'll find him. Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Fairly OddParents (2001) *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002) *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) *VeggieTales (1993) *VeggieTales on TV (2006) *VeggieTales in the House (2014) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Bee Movie (2007) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) Gallery jorgen and fairies arrest timmy.png Roo draw a hangman noose.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts